The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Codiaeum plant botanically known as Codiaeum variegatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Revolutions’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Puerto Rico in 1989. ‘Revolutions’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Codiaeum variegatum ‘Rams Horns’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Revolutions’ was first performed in 1989 Puerto Rico. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.